User talk:Aika-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aika-chan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RC95 (talk) 12:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) heyyyyyy hey, you prob dont know me, well, let me introduce myself hello, i'm rebekah ~Mightyena~ Mightyena Here To The Rescue With Cuddles! *Cuddles* You Are Now Safe! X3 Isa Is Emo (talk) 22:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Arceus Arceus for the win! x3 And to drop a suggestion, what pokemon you should be? Anyway, cya on chat. Herro! Heh, I Get On When I Can. :P But Ill Try Hard To Get On More Often ^_^ Isa Is Emo (talk) 04:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Aika Here this is the wikia im staying at till well Ike is unbanned and decides to come back to wikia. u can tell RC if u want about this wikia, its ur choice. http://blackrock-shooter-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Black%E2%98%85Rock_Shooter_Roleplay_Wiki Wretched Egg 16:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Yomi Takanashi Ty You managed? That's my Aika ;D And thanks for the info. Cya. No Id est, no. I Miss you!! Hey Aika, I really miss you and I cant wait to talk to you again!!! I Hope your on chat when i am on...(or when Angels on cuz she will tell me XD) I hope to see ya soon :D Infamous Inferno (talk) 12:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aika! ^_^ It's Jj... I am here to leave you a lil message. :3 So Angel told me to tell you, that Inferny misses you a lot! He hasn't been on lately because he has been filming/directing/editing his movie. He will be back soon, he's just been very busy. Alrighty, that is all. Have a nice day! :D - Le Jj~ no no dotn tell me its true :/ aika dont do this to me D: pleas talk to me in the chat :/ Maxim111222 (talk) 02:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RC told me RC told me and yes im verry worry :/ pleas dont say it is the true ;( pleas!!!!!!!!!!!!! :/ im verry sad :/ im here for you aika :/ Maxim111222 (talk) 01:37, January 5, 2014 (UTC) becaus you the best there is aika i know we know eachather for a long time how it can end here aika your the best person i know your always be my best friend i know i did even fall for ya somemany times maby i still are but i will be here for you always will you always be in my heart i dont know how to tell about you there are somany things you are you are sweet always happy nice but im gonna help you like RC will do to make thsi the best year you ever had i wish it could have longer than that :/ i cry i dont even know what to say i want to say somting sweet but im so sad your always be in my heart if i look to the skys i will see you but its not the same than :/ i wish somting could safe you or make your better damn im bad in telling somting sweet :/ im not so romantic as RC but i will miss you like him :/ Maxim111222 (talk) 03:20, January 5, 2014 (UTC) one last thing luna luna i know you have 5 or 3 % chance we all counting that you will survive this evryone support you you wont fail i belief in you not only me but the whole chat take this strenght in your coma and than i se you about a year again you wont fail as long as your still alife i will belief in you dont give up luna always fight i will stand next to you in your mind belief it luna your gonna live i always stay your max-champ Maxim111222 (talk) 17:34, January 5, 2014 (UTC)